


A Great Team

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Porn, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a plan and the plan involves SEX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Team

**Author's Note:**

> For Teot.

"Hello Clark," Lex says. He can't hear himself over the music but Clark will hear him.

Clark spins around and stares at him, a hard smile lighting up his face. "Hi Lex. Fancy seeing you here."

"I've been looking for you."

"You found me. Well done," Clark says, clapping Lex on the shoulder hard. His smile fades. "What do you want?"

Lex shrugs and pretends to think about it. "Oh you know. I thought maybe you'd like to hang out. It's been a while."

Clark laughs. "Thanks Lex. But I'm good." He starts to turn away.

Lex reaches out and grabs Clark's hand, pulling him back around, towards him, and Clark is suddenly so close to him, close enough to smell, and looking down at Lex, his eyes full of scorn.

"Come on, Clark," Lex says, rubbing his thumb into the palm of Clark's hand. "I know what you've been up to. I’ve gotta say, I’m impressed. It seems we have a few things in common after all."

Clark leans down and murmurs into Lex's ear, "You want to team up with me, Lex? You want to use me?"

"Among other things," he says, moving forward so his body is pressed against Clark's.

"But I don't need you," Clark says, but he's not moving away. He is, in fact, pushing his hips forward.

"Fine. At least come out back with me then." Lex drags his lips over Clark's cheek and rests them next to Clark's slightly open mouth.

The club is packed and normally no one would pay attention to two people groping each other, but when the two people are the infamous Kal, and the even more infamous Lex Luthor, an audience is to be expected. Kal's women, his goddamn harem, are eyeing Lex with hostility. Mercy and Hope are eyeing the women.

Clark turns his head until his lips are resting on Lex's. He plants a big hand on the small of Lex's back and then runs it slowly down over Lex's ass.

They open their mouths and Clark's tongue slides against Lex's. A public kiss. How is this so easy?

Lex doesn't want to think about it too closely. All he wants to do is fuck the shit out of Clark Kent, while he still can, as soon as possible. Red Kryptonite really is the best thing in the world. Like this, Clark doesn't give a damn about Lex's misdemeanors. Hell, Clark’s been up to a lot worse than Lex these past few months.

“Let’s go,” Clark says, pulling away and heading into the sea of people. He knows Lex will follow, just as he knows everyone in his path will get out of his way. So arrogant, so charismatic. So dangerous.

Lex smiles and checks out Clark’s ass as he follows him through the club. Despite the size of the crowd, no one even touches Clark as he walks. They seem to automatically, unthinkingly move aside.

The room is small and dimly lit and all Clark’s. Lex wonders how many people Clark has fucked in here, but tonight’s not the night to let himself feel jealous. Tonight is the night he finally gets to put his hands on Clark the way he’s always wanted to.

He doesn’t wait for Clark to ask any questions. The moment Clark turns around, Lex leaps on him. Sucking on his tongue, ripping open his shirt, attacking his fly. Pushing down his jeans and grinning at the lack of underwear.

Clark takes Lex’s hand and brings it down to his cock. “Fuck yeah,” he whispers. “Touch me, Lex.”

With pleasure. Lex strokes Clark’s cock slowly while Clark works on Lex’s fly.

“What do you want?” Lex asks. There’s so much to do, so little time.

“I want your pretty mouth around my hard dick,” Clark says, and it’s something Lex has imagined saying to Clark a million times over, but hearing Clark say it…

He drops to his knees.

“Oh yeah. God yeah,” Clark chants above him as Lex pulls back Clark’s foreskin and swirls his tongue around the exposed head. “Suck it, Lex.”

Lex sucks hard on the head like it’s a lollipop and then he sinks his head down, taking as much of Clark’s cock into his mouth as possible. Christ, he’s so damn big. Even bigger than Lex had expected. “Oh Lex. Take it all.”

He starts moving his head. Up and down, taking more each time. Gagging a little as Clark hits the back of his throat again and again. It’s so good. Clark tastes so good. And now his throat has opened up and Clark is ramming his cock right inside.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. You’re so good. Fuck, you’re so good Lex. Take it all. Suck my cock, Lex. Suck it.”

So vocal. Hands on Lex’s head, massaging him, almost lovingly.

Lex puts his own hands on Clark’s bare ass, clutching it, squeezing it, fingers in the cleft. He doesn’t want this to end. He wants to suck on Clark all night.

But Clark is nearly there. His body is tense and he’s shuddering and he’s lost his rhythm. He’s moaning loudly now, no more talking.

And there it is. Clark coming. Shooting straight down his throat. Unusual taste, sharp and sweet. Lex swallows hungrily.

Clark sits down on the couch with his legs spread and his cock still exposed, jeans a bunch around his thighs, and looks at Lex with a smirk. “Who knew you’d be so good at that, Lex.”

Lex smiles at him. He’s so far from being done with Clark it’s not funny. They’re not stopping until he’s rid Clark of that infuriating smugness. Pretty as it is, Lex prefers to be the one in control.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Lex informs Clark, who laughs in surprise. “Take off your clothes.” Lex’s tone couldn’t be more serious, and although Clark’s expression changes from amused to suspicious to annoyed, he pulls his t-shirt over his head and kicks off his shoes.

Lex holds eye contact as they both strip. “We don’t need lube do we Clark?”

Clark shakes his head and smiles a little. His eyes flare up as he watches Lex spit saliva into his hand and smooth it down over his dick.

They position themselves on the floor, Clark on his hands and knees and Lex behind him. Lex fucks Clark’s ass with his fingers for a short while, opening him up a little, just enough, then starts to push his dick inside. He fucks in slowly, pushing in deeper with each thrust. Clark’s so tight that Lex would swear this is the first time he’s been fucked, although the rumors about him would suggest otherwise.

Still, Lex can dream.

He pumps in, enjoying Clark’s low groans.

“Are you sure you don’t want to team up, Clark?” They’d be so perfect together. “Imagine what we could do. How much power we could have.”

Clark pushes his ass back into Lex’s groin, meeting every thrust eagerly. “Shut up. Just shut up and fuck me.”

Lex makes it last as long as he can, but after about ten minutes he loses all control. His orgasm is so intense he can’t control the volume of his voice. “ _Clark_ ,” he shouts and the sound reverberates around the room. He’s dimly aware that Clark is jerking himself off as Lex continues to thrust in, fucking through his orgasm, and as Clark comes for the second time, there’s suddenly nothing Lex won’t do to make sure he can have this again.

They will join forces, hell yes they will.

On the couch in each other’s arms. Clark doesn’t look in the least bit impressed, but he’s not trying to get away.

Kal might be stronger and faster and meaner than Lex is. But he needs Lex. No one can do for him the things that Lex can.

They’ll make a great team.


End file.
